Angel of Devestation
by TheManTimeForgot
Summary: Part 9 of The Nexus Crusade: Motorball is confronted by Omega, and he has eyes on only one target...Alita! Can she beat this new foe?
1. Chapter 1

"Gamma _has _to be cheating, he has to be."

Going through another one-on-one training session, the first one since leaving Beach City, Gamma went from being a minor nuisance to a devastating force to face in battle. He moved faster than any of us could catch, borderline teleporting from one place to another, and using tricks none of us had never seen before. Even with my powerful body, I couldn't chase him down. Coming down with my saber he merely moved away in a blur and threw his kunai at me. Blocking it with my gauntlet, it hit like a cannon, and I was knocked off balance. The last thing I saw was the swing of a glassy black fist.

I woke up some time later on the ground, and Gamma helped me up. I laughed to myself.

"At this rate, you might beat us all."

Gamma looked out at the distance. "I can't yet."

_"Just take the complement!" _Psyche admonished through our channels. _"None of the others move or fight like you."_

"That's because I understand the nature of this universe. I need to teach you practical application while Upsilon works on theoretical data. Also I need to learn about your curse."

The curse was always on his mind, and his arm in the form of a obsidian growth. Rho now had to summon his armor by force of will, Upsilon got off really well with an array of holograms powered by thought. Whatever I had, it hasn't showed itself.

"I'm not sure if either of those two anticipated me being not entirely human." I guessed. "Could the curse have failed or backfired?"

"Hmm…" His thoughts raced when a flash of light brought another door to us. Bringing the rest of the guys around, we investigated. The doors we first went through were wooden, but this one was a hodgepodge of metal. In one of the crevices, Upsilon found a piece of paper with a few words.

_Omega comes alone._

_-Hild_

Next to her signature was a strange geometric shape. Upsilon magnified the shape and Gamma scoffed at it.

"You know this sign?" Upsilon asked.

"It's her personal sigil. To manipulate reality like she does, extremely powerful 'programs' are used, which are displayed with similar shapes."

"I need some way to translate it. Is there a way to turn it into something that can be used?"

"There is no key or cipher known to man, and even if you decrypted it into any human language it would cover every surface of my lab."

"Then there is a pattern in the shapes I need to find. Most likely Hild will not give us more samples."

Rho moved between the two, catching their attention."We can worry about that later! But we can't just give in to these demands!" Summoning his armor, he threw his weight against the door and was violently hurled away. Printed on his chestplate was a sentence in a unknown language.

I look to Upsilon. "What's it say?"

"It is some sort of Norse variant; it says 'Please don't.'"

Gamma sighed and lazily flipped his hand at the door.

"Just go."

I opened the door and stepped through on the other side into a junkyard filled with various machines. Lost, I climbed up one of the piles to find any landmarks.

"Hey Dead Man, any ideas?"

The disembodied voice of my predecessor, Mark Lore, echoed through my head.

_"Listen…"_

Besides the banging of the metal beneath my feet, there was a strange groaning in the air. Looking around I saw humongous wires reaching up to the sky. Above me was a structure blocking out most of the sky raining trash down upon the land. I rose up into the air and was immediately shot by an unknown source. Taking no significant damage thanks to the armor, I landed on another pile.

"I'm here now!" I shouted out. "What do you want me to do!"

A piece of paper struck my face, almost knocking me down. Pulling it off, I took a closer look at it. It depicted a teenage girl in maroon armor, back to the viewer and her head turned so half. Her face was focused and rather round with full lips and brown eyes with dark paint running down her cheeks. Her shoulders had the number ninety-nine on them and there were blades along either forearm, the greys swirling around themselves. There were words along with the picture.

_Alita 'The Killing Angel' Tears up the Second League! Watch the carnage only in the Scrapyard!_

It was a promotional flyer for some kind of sporting event. When I looked up I saw lights in the distance from a bustling city. Beyond it shone the Star of Misfortune, a constant reminder of the one who seeks to shackle me. I began the long walk to those lights.

_"You think that's what Hild sent us here for?"_

"I don't care if she sent me here to die! She won't control my fate!"

_"And this 'Killing Angel' has nothing to do with this?"_

I laughed a good laugh from the soul. "There's only room for one killer in the universe; doesn't matter which one. It's time to clip this angel's wings!"


	2. Hard to Catch, Harder to Chase

The Scrapyard is a maddening place, equal to any Hive in existence. In it, only the toughest gain a foothold within its core. Besides the Hunter-Killers, the strongest were the Motorball players, and some of its best were marching down the street. Crowds of people lined the walkways to check out the icons of the sport:

The champion of the Second League, 'Caligula' Armblessed making a show of sharpening his claws and whirring the chains on his arms.

Zafal 'Crimson Wind' Takie' was scanning everything around her, but was polite and waved to anyone who asked.

Tiegel, the former 'Shame of the Second' acted tough, but was on the verge of tears at being counted among such incredible players. Bringing up the rear didn't matter to him, as long as he got to be here.

Ajakutty was his typical brash self, bellowing taunts and proclaiming victory for his team. New detailing made his green body stand out even more. But perhaps this was because of the person beside him. She was small next to the rest of them, but for the time being she was the one they followed.

Alita, or at least that's what people call her now, was unconcerned, only focus on the assignment ahead. After making it to the Second League, she was hell-bent on fighting the best the sport could offer, it just happened that she needed a five man team to do it. They were already the best, all that was left was the fine tuning, and that meant at trip at the local stadium for practice. An improvised parade was a distraction she didn't need or want.

Even though it was supposed to be empty the track had one occupant on it. He was a white haired man in standard gear painted black with red stripes running laps. As he came around turn two, they could see a bright red light on his right ankle. The entire team jumped down to head him off at the finish line. Takie' got there first, stopping the stranger cold. He tried to turn around, but was confronted by Tiegel while the rest surrounded him.

"You've got a lot of balls to be here knowing full well we had this place reserved." Armblessed said.

The stranger turned to face him and gave him a large smile. "You guys aren't easy to contact, and I've come quite away to meet you. Or rather your leader." He then swung around to Alita.

"Well it's truly a honor to meet the Killing Angel herself." He held his hand out, but she didn't shake it. "Call me Omega. The Third League still tell stories of the former champion. It's why I got into Motorball."

"Well you're welcome," She said. "But if your looking to flatter your way onto the team, I'm afraid to say that there's no more room for you."

"Don't worry, I've heard about you match with Jashugan. High hopes for a team that hasn't fought together before."

"And that means?"

"It _means_ I've seen the tapes on Jashugan; he's a machine, with a machine's precision. I'll take just as much to beat him, running formations on an empty track won't do anything. You're going to need a training dummy so use me for now."

There was a silence between the two as they stared each other down. After a while she walked to the starting blocks and got into the set position. Alita craned her head to speak.

"Get into place everyone!"

Ajakutty moved next to her. "Sister, are you sure about this guy?"

"You may not like him, but he is right; if it was just us and your students we wouldn't be here, but because of Caligula we have to make due." Alita reasoned. "In any event, a few rounds with this guy can't hurt can it Ajy? You might even have some fun." A grin spread on her face, in the presence of a new competitor.


End file.
